SECRETS: THE STORY OF OUR RELATIONSHIP
by fujin of shadows
Summary: A side story of my other fic SECRETS  if you guys hadn't read that fic before then I suggest you read it before reading this story . Forty sentences on how Ash and Elena's relationship developed. Expect major OCCNESS...


_**SECRETS: THE STORY OF OUR RELATIONSHIP**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

A/N: FORTY SENTENCES ABOUT THE DEVELOPMENT BETWEEN THE RELATIONSHIP OF ASH AND MY OC, ELENA. THIS IS A SIDE STORY OF MY OTHER FIC,_** SECRETS**_ SO IF YOU HADN'T READ THAT FIC, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS.

* * *

_**Meeting**_

Their first meeting was an accident and they were pretty much sure that fate had a hand in that but now as they gazed at each other's eyes, they couldn't bring themselves to care.

Although both Ash and Elena would have preferred less Dragonites chasing after them.

_**Name**_

They had a lot of first together but their first conversation was the most awkward since Elena was still quite shy and talking to a handsome boy that happens to be her savior was kind of nerve wracking.

In Ash's case on the other hand, her sheer beauty was enough to stun him to stupidity. But they were both glad that they were able to introduced themselves to each other.

"Name's Ash, you."

"Elena, nice to meet you Ash."

_**Unforgettable**_

Ash could not sleep, which was quite amazing for he could usually sleep like the dead, but the memories of that girl, of that girl's smiles flooded his mind. She, that Elena girl was not the first girl that he met that was physically beautiful, but she was the first girl that's beauty was so unforgettable for him. Her beauty was so stunning to him.

"Great, I'm becoming like Brock," Ash mumbled to himself as Pikachu shook his head.

"Hook,"

_**Coincidence**_

Elena was ticked off; she could not believe her crew for forcing her to take a six month vacation. Sure, she had yet to have a vacation since she earned her degree in archeology but come on, six months was too long and she was not a workaholic, she just like her work. Besides that, what is she going to do in six months?

"Hey Pikachu, get back here," A familiar voice yelled as a familiar Pikachu suddenly found its way on her arms.

She, in an unknown way, glanced to her side and to her shock and awe, the sight of the boy who saved her appeared in front of her. "Ash, is that you?" Elena asked in shock.

"Elena," Ash exclaimed in shock but the blush that appeared on his face was saying that he was glad to see her.

_**Companion**_

As Ash watched May's futile attempt to control her Torchic, he could not help but curse his luck to have such an irritating traveling companion while wishing to have that beautiful white haired girl by his side.

"I should have offered her to travel with me." Ash whispered in a groan.

_**Advised**_

Ash was depressed as he watched the sunset. He was just contemplating on his battle with Brawly and how he screwed up.

"We have met five times already and this is the first time I saw you all depress like," A familiar voice exclaimed causing a small yet sad smile to appear on Ash's face.

"Hey Elena, what a coincident," Ash mumbled in a sullen tone.

"Basing it on your expression, I would say that you lost your gym battle, right?" Elena inquired and Ash could only chuckle at how accurate she was.

"You're good, you know that." Ash commented with a chuckle.

"And you should stop holding back," Elena advised and the startled face of Ash automatically made her day. She had hit a mark.

_**Smile**_

Ash would risk his life for his friends, that was a given.

"Hey Ash, have you ever became interested in this world?" Elena asked out of the blue as the two walked beside the ocean, it was already nightfall in Dewford Town so they were pretty much alone.

"Well, after seeing this world with my own eyes, I would say that this world is filled with interesting things, so yeah, I would say that I'm interested in this world." Ash answered truthfully, remembering all the things he saw in his journey. "What about you?"

"I'm interested in the pass of this world." Elena answered with a bright smile that only her sisters saw and at that time, Ash realized something.

He was prepared to risk his life for his friends but he was ready to give his life just to see that smile once again.

"Maybe one day, I could make you a part of my world." Ash mumbled silently.

Line

_**Jealousy**_

Elena didn't know why but every time she saw Ash helping that female traveling companion of his, she felt a horrible feeling in her stomach. It was sickening that Ash was force to hold back in order to make his companions to feel secure.

"He would be better off without them." Elena whispered in spite as her Empoleon and Salamence inched away from her. The aura that their mistress was emitting was terrifying.

_**Excitement**_

Ash had been constantly looking at his back every day since his third meeting with Elena. He was always wishing that she would appear behind him with that smile that he adored so much and every time he saw that she wasn't there, he felt his heart ache but whenever he found her there, he felt such excitement that the feeling itself was enough to send him to seventh heaven.

_**Stalker**_

Elena felt like she has a personal stalker, which was strange itself for Justin was half-way across the world, but every time she stops in a specific town for more than three days, Ash was there, either in front of her or behind her. The strange part about it was the fact that she wasn't creep out about it, in fact, she was glad to see Ash every time they meet.

The thing that she had missed though was the fact that she was actually traveling in the same direction as Ash, the only difference is that she was traveling two days ahead of him.

_**Luck**_

Elena can't believe her luck, first her purse, which contained all her money, was stolen from her and then she bumped into Ash. Ash, seeing that she was kind of trouble, treat her to lunch and asked her what's wrong, which she begrudgingly told him.

And that is the reason of their current predicament.

"Royal Straight Flush, I win again." Ash announced with a very sly tone as he showed his cards to the poor suckers that were unfortunate enough to be his opponents.

Elena and Ash's opponent gawked as Ash took a large sum of chips to his side of the table.

"You gamble," Elena whispered in shock.

"Pretty much, how do you think I survive out here with several traveling companion with me with only the salary of a trainer?" Ash chuckled as he gazed at his opponents. "Don't worry Elena, I promised you that I would return the money that was stolen to you in spades." Ash assured her as the dealer began dealing the cards and as Ash smiled like a predator, Elena could only chuckled uneasily at the soon to be bankrupt gamblers.

One thing was for certain, she would never, ever, ask Ash again when she is in need of money.

_**Bond**_

Both of them didn't know when or how, but they began to enjoy each others company to the extent that Ash would always search for her every time he and his group arrived in a town and Elena would now stay in a town for more than three days just to have a day with him.

The two of them didn't notice the fact that every time they spend time with each other, a bond beyond compare was slowly being formed between them, a bond that was so strong that the heavens itself won't dare ruin it.

_**Touch**_

The two didn't know why but as they have their weekly (they were at least meeting once a week now) nightly walks, the two suddenly had the urged to hold hands which they did for their bodies urges was too much for them to bare. As the two held hands, they were pretty much convinced that the warmth that they were feeling was beyond compare. and was out of this world.

_**Koyuki**_

There were things in this world that Ash was glad off, having Pikachu as his partner was one, meeting his friends was another, meeting Elena would the highlight of his life which he already decided on, and now, as the Pokémon egg that the two found hatched right before their eyes, regardless of whatever Pokémon comes out, he knew that both of them will treasure it.

To their surprised, a pure white Pokémon that he had never seen before appeared before them. And to his shock, Elena had quickly identified the Pokémon as a Riolu.

"Koyuki that would be her name," Elena mumbled as Ash smiled at her and the Riolu

_**Dream**_

Elena was at loss, the four months that she had spend with Ash, regardless if she didn't spend any time with his friends and she would keep it that way, was complete heaven but it was slowly and agonizingly coming to an end and that fact alone was enough to break her heart.

"My way of life and his way of life are so different from each other." Elena whispered as a lone tear fell from her eyes. "If I return to my work, there's a chance of me not meeting him again." Elena mumbled as she collapsed on her bed.

"If this is a dream then I don't ever want to wake up." Elena mumbled as Koyuki snuggled closer to her 'mother'.

_**Vow**_

As Ash earned his last badge, he made a vow that he would win the Hoenn League, not because he wanted too but because he needed to. Once he becomes a champion would be the day he confesses to the girl that captured his heart.

'_Once I win the Hoenn League, I'll tell you my feeling for you, Elena.'_ Ash thought in determination as a fire never before seen burned inside of him like a blazing inferno.

Sinker

_**Lasting Moments**_

It was time for her to return to her home, to her job, to her passion, to her dreams but a part of her never wanted this to end, she never wants this dream to end.

"I thought this six month of force vacation would be hell but it ended up being heaven." Elena mumbled as the sun shine brightly on her and Ash. Koyuki was playing with Pikachu while Ash and her was sitting under the shade of a large tree. She had come to Ever Grande to give Ash her support but as she watched Ash battle with a smile, she could not help but feel depress at the short time they have together.

"Hey Ash," Elena called as Ash ate the food that she prepared for them.

"Yes Elena," Ash answered as he gazed at her with his usual goofy smile.

"If I, in a way, disappear, would you still remember me?" Elena asked in a sullen tone and it took Ash only a second to comprehend what that question meant before quickly enveloping her in an embraced.

"Don't say that," Ash whispered in a terrified tone. "If you disappear, I will find you but please, don't talk like that ever again." Ash begged in a tender tone and that tone of voice was enough for Elena to know that Ash had similar fears as her.

_**Regret**_

Elena, for the life of her, didn't know how they ended up like this. It was currently raining outside and Ash ended it up being stuck with her in her hotel room. She enjoyed his company but the fact that they were currently sleeping in a bed together unnerved her, in a good way. Regardless, she would not trade this for the world.

Ash was lying beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist as she rested her head on his chest; the sound of his heartbeat was slowly lulling her to sleep. The warmth that they share was blissful for both of them and this bliss only added to her regret.

"Ash, I'm sorry," Elena whispered as she removed Ash's arms around her. "I love you," Elena mumbled under her breath as she grabbed his bags and exited her room, tears rapidly falling from her eyes as she leaves Ash alone.

The only thing she left for Ash was a letter.

_**Lost**_

Pikachu knew that he and Ash were currently fighting a losing battle and the reason why was quite pathetic if you asked him. Their opponent wasn't that strong, truth be told Ash could beat him with his current roster, the reason why they were losing was the fact that Ash was completely out of it. He wasn't even focusing in the battle, his orders were sloppy and his strategies were all too predictable. His mind was somewhere else and truth be told, he couldn't blame him even if he tried.

Pikachu sighed as he charged at his opponent with a half-assed attack; it seems that they were going to throw this battle.

_**Words of Wisdom**_

Ash glanced at the sunset with shallow eyes, his expression was filled sadness.

"Elena," Ash mumbled to himself as tearw fell from his eyes to the ground. "You should have told me." Ash whispered as he repeatedly punched the tree besides him until his fist was bleeding.

"You should really stop that before you break your hand." Tyson advised as he and his Meowth glanced at the trainer that they defeated this morning.

"Congratulations on advancing to the next round." Ash said in a sullen tone, not even glancing at Tyson and not even stopping on punching the three.

Tyson instantly sighed as he glanced at Ash's faced; the expression on his face was all too familiar to him. "The person you loved left you, right?" Tyson stated and instantly, Ash stopped punching the tree as he gazed at Tyson, his eyes still teary.

"She left and I wasn't even able tell her how much I love her, how much the time we spend meant for me." Ash whispered as he finally collapsed on his knees to the ground, the heart ache finally overwhelming him.

Tyson massaged his temple as he put his fist over Ash's chest. "Let me give you some advised from a guy who had loved and lost," Tyson mumbled spitefully. "When you find the girl that you're willing to throw everything away, including your life and dreams, then you shouldn't let that girl go because if you do, you would regret it for the rest of your life." Tyson stated knowingly.

"Yeah, I kind know what that feels." Ash mumbled as Tyson put a comforting hand over his shoulder.

"Go to her when you have the chance." Tyson advised before letting out a chuckle. "And throw a match against me again; I will punch you so hard that you ancestors will fell it." Tyson added, igniting an uneasy laughed from Ash.

_**Miserable**_

Elena felt like crap, no scratch that, she felt worse than crap. It has been a week since she unceremoniously left Ash for home and every single moment after that, she felt like she was slowly dying inside.

'_I'm such a coward.'_ Elena thought to herself as she aimlessly walked towards an unknown destination. She looked back at her last days with Ash and she wished that she should have at least told him her feeling for him, she should have said goodbye to him, but no. That mere thought of not being able to see him again was too much for he to bare.

"_The six months that I spend with him was a heavenly dream but the mere thought of not seeing him again is like a hellish nightmare."_ Elena thought as she changed her course.

_**Kiss**_

Elena didn't know why she ended up here, the very place that she and Ash first meet, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"This is where Ash saved me." Elena whispered as she gazed at the lake where she and Ash first met. She didn't noticed someone walking behind her until the said person was a mere feet away from her.

"You know, I don't know whether to be glad to see you or slap you for leaving without even saying a simple goodbye." A familiar tone exclaimed as Elena's eyes widen as she look behind her only to see Ash smiling at her, tears slowly falling from his eyes. "Do you have any idea how tired Koyuki is for tracking your Aura all the way from Hoenn? Trust me, it isn't easy." Ash stated humorously but Elena could clearly see the the sadness in his eyes.

"Ash…" That was all Elena could say before Ash pulled her in a deep kiss. Elena instantly went numbed as all her senses vanished before feeling pleasure she never felt before surged throughout her body. Ash, seeing that she had yet to push him off her, deepened the kiss by wrapping both of his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. That was all Elena could take as she wrapped her arms around Ash's head, deepening the kiss even more.

The two kiss for what seems like hours as the need for air finally overcame them and force them to part. The two gazed at each other, both having identical blushes on their face, their hold on each other not even wavering for a second.

Ash was to first to recover as he spoke to her with a tender tone. "One, don't ever leave me in bed ever again, two, if you're going to say goodbye, give me a favor and don't and lastly," Ash gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as he gazed at her eyes lovingly. "I love you, I love you so much so please don't ever say goodbye and don't you ever leave me." Ash told her and at that time, time itself stopped as the world around them vanished.

_**Call**_

"Hey Ash," Elena called as the two cuddled together. The two had decided to stay together for the night before parting ways.

"Yes love," Ash answered, his voiced filled with bliss as he embraced his beloved tightly.

"You don't mind that our relationship would be long distant, right?" Elena asked in a rather depressed tone.

"I don't care if you leave half-way across the universe," Ash answered as he nibbled on her ear. "But if you want, just say the word, and I would quit my career right now and follow to South Light." Ash offered hopingly. Right now, if Elena even implied it, he would quit his journey to be with her.

Elena shook her head as he buried her head on Ash's chest, allowing his heartbeat to lull her to sleep. "Call me every day, okay." Elena requested softly.

"I call you every hour of the day if you want." Ash whispered as he protectively wrapped his arms around her.

_**Return**_

After six long months of vacation, Elena had finally returned to their company's headquarters and was greeted by his friends and family alike. How they didn't noticed a white Lucario, whom evolve after seeing her suppose 'parents' kiss for the first time, behind her was beyond her.

"Elena we miss you," Michelle and Tanya exclaimed simultaneously as they hugged their friend. "Don't leave us again; we were so stack with work without you." The two said at the same time.

"Yeah, I never thought translating and organizing those texts would be so boring." Karen added as she embraced her best friend.

"ELENA," A loud, high pitch voice yelled as Elena suddenly backward and would have fallen down if it weren't for Koyuki supporting her. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH, WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED YOUR BIG SISTER FOR SIX MONTHS? ARE YOU STILL MAD AT ME?" Her sister, Sarah yelled as Jane, aka Hunter J pulled her off her favorite sister.

"Of course she's mad; you force her out of the house, you half-brain idiot." Jane yelled much to Sarah's charging.

Before they could quarrel, an annoying idiot suddenly walk passed them and grabbed hold of Elena's hand. "Hello my dear, I hope you did not miss me that much." Justin absurdly stated as Elena pulled her hand off his.

"Touch my hand again; I will break your arm." Elena threatened, much to the surprised of everyone there. Elena never threatens anyone, even Justin who constantly tries to flirt with her. What they didn't know was that Ash changed her and now that they were dating, she will not allow any man to touch her because every inch of her now belongs to him.

Justin, not getting the clue, chuckled as he swiped her hand once again. "I've seen you gain some spunk, I like that." Justin commented when suddenly he felt a jolt of pain surged through his body. To everyone's surprise, a pure white Lucario suddenly appeared out of nowhere, giving Justin a low blow.

"Who owns the white Lucario and when can I start experimenting on it?" Sarah asked after Justin collapsed to the ground, holding his crotch.

"Good work, Koyuki." Elena complimented her as she ruffled her head. "Now let me introduced you to the rest of my Pokémons." Elena said as she walked pass her friends and family. "I'll talk to you guys later, I need to catch up to my work and I'll take another vacation two weeks from today." Elena exclaimed as she waved back at them.

_**Changes**_

Adan Ketchum, a dude that was not known for his brains or commonsense or intuition for that matter, cannot help but feel off at how his 'adoptive daughter' was acting. For lack of better words, she changed. The once shy girl had become more like her mother, she became more like Relena. She was now more out-going, her shyness had vanished, and she was more lay back.

If he didn't know better, he would say…..

"Elena, in love impossible." Adan shrugged, not knowing how close he was of figuring it out. Although, two years from now, he would literally kicked himself when he finds out that his nephew and Elena were actually dating.

_**Loss**_

Mrs. Ketchum was at loss; her son had changed dramatically after his last journey. It might not be noticeable for other but she could tell, he was much reserve, his eyes were deeper, and he was more sentimental. She even saw Ash looking at the horizon with a faraway look, a look that was so familiar to her.

"My little boy is in love." Delia commented as she watched his son look at the horizon with a far off look and with a blissful smile to booth.

_**Sky**_

"Charizard, dive to the left." Ash ordered as a smile crept on his face. He, Pikachu and Charizard were training for his first Battle Frontier symbol when Ash felt a familiar presence near him.

"(Charizard, whatever you're going to see, please do me a favor and don't puke)." Pikachu begged as Charizard gave him a confused look.

"(Why)?" Charizard asked confusedly.

"(Just watch)," Pikachu exclaimed as he pointed at Ash whom had already jumped off Charizard.

Charizard was about to dive down and catch his trainer when a Salamence emerged out of nowhere and caught Ash. What's shocking about it was the fact that there was a beautiful white haired girl whom his trainer embraced lovingly.

"We had got to meet in normal circumstances for once." Elena commented as Ash gazed at her with a smile.

"That would be boring," Ash retorted as the two shared a kiss, much to Charizard's shocked.

"(Pikachu, explain)," Charizard demanded in a shock tone.

"(Then we better pick up a truck load of Pokémon food because these would be a long story)." Pikachu stated as he began to retell the story on how their trainer became a love sick puppy.

_**Aura**_

Sir Aaron's Lucario was at awe as this human finished the seven basic step of Aura in a day, in a single day. His master, Sir Aaron, took three years to finish the basic of aura but this boy, he finished it in a day, before nightfall at that.

"_**Boy, you just finish the basic steps of Aura in a day."**_ Lucario exclaimed in awe.

"I have the right motivation," Ash answered as he tried to catch his breath, he was exhausted but it was so worthy.

"_**Motivation?" **_Lucario inquired in confusion.

Ash chuckled as he at his Aura Master. "My lover is an Archeologist and her favorite study in history is about the history of Aura Guardians." Ash explained as Lucario gave him a shock looked.

"_**So accepted my offer to impress a girl."**_ Lucario stated in shock.

"For lack of better words, yes." Ash answered and at that time, Lucario had half a mind to shove an Aura Sphere up Ash's ass.

_**Amazement**_

Elena was at awe of her boyfriend, Ash, her boyfriend, had several talents, he was a good musician (he was good at playing the flute), he was a good fighter (how he knows Papa Dan's fighting style was beyond her), he was able to train his Pikachu to use black lightning (albeit not yet perfect), and now, her boyfriend was now able to used Aura, something that was both shocking and wonderful.

"Let me get this straight, when you visited Cameron Palace, you unsealed a Lucario that belong to Sir Aaron and that sealed Lucario offered you training to control your Aura and you accepted because you think I would like it." Elena elaborated Ash's earlier explanation as she watched her Ash juggled several Aura Spheres while Koyuki watched in awe.

"That pretty much sums it up," Ash answered as he gazed at her with a goofy smile.

"Okay then," Elena sighed as she took out a notepad. "Now then love, please explain the training process of Aura Guardians in detail." Elena requested, wanting to pry some info from her favorite subject.

_**Hate**_

Elena's relationship with Ash took a drastic turn when Ash introduced her to his gambling friends.

Out of all of Ash's friends, there was one person whom she hates the most. Elena had never, and I mean never hated anyone but now as she watched this little tramp making moves on her boyfriend, she could not help but feel deep resentment on that woman, and what's worst was the fact that that woman was probably six years older than him.

"By the way guys, I want you to meet someone." Ash suddenly exclaimed, finally remembering the reason why he went to the casino where he and his other friends play cards. Ash then motioned Elena to come to his side, which she did, finally being relieved of not being forgotten by her own boyfriend no less. "Guys, I want you all to meet Elena." Ash introduced her as Elena gave them a shy smile.

Ash's gambling buddies glanced at Elena for a moment, even the brunette that was trying to shamelessly flirt with him looked at her with interest. "Ash, who is she to you?" The brunette asked curiously, not liking the way she hold on to Ash's arms.

"She's very special to me, she's my girlfriend." Ash stated and instantly, there was silence.

Elena was uncomfortable with the silence but the silence didn't last long as most of the men their cheered for Ash.

"Finally, our Ash finally caught himself a girl." One of the men their cheered as they all surrounded Ash and Elena.

"And she's also a looker." One of the old men said as all of them offered Elena a friendly hand, which she accepted.

"Wow, so this is the girl that was able to capture the heart of our elusive Ash." A man in his late thirties exclaimed in amusement.

"Please take care of him, deary. He is rather daring with his life." One of Ash's gambling friends said with a smile.

"Yeah and don't worry deary, Ash is a top of a class gentlemen and he will, one way or another, treat you right." Another man, this time in his early forties, stated with confidence.

"And if you two decided to get married then don't worry, it will be on us." An old man exclaimed as the rest of the men their nodded in agreement.

Elena chuckled at the reaction of Ash's gambling buddies, she first thought that they were snobs for they were rich but she was proven wrong. It seems that Ash had a habit in choosing the correct friends. That belief absurdly changed when the brunette that was trying to flirt shamelessly with Ash approached her.

"You don't look much, hussy." Via hissed as most of the males there took Ash away from the soon to be ground zero.

"Well I was able to charm Ash to like me, unlike you, pedophile." Elena retorted smugly as the two began to measure each other's threat level while the people around them began wagering on who would win in a cat fight.

"Troublesome," Ricardo mumbled as he watched the scene in front of him unfold with mild interest.

_**Company**_

"Wow, you're this rich." Elena mumbled in disbelief after seeing how large Ash's saving is.

"Don't remind me dear, don't remind me." Ash mumbled as he deposited his winnings into the nearest bank. "You know, the one think I hate about being so good at gambling is the fact that I don't know where to put my goddamn winnings." Ash complained as he gazed at the bank recite which stated that he deposited the maximum amount of money in their bank. "Great, this is the seventh bank; I need to find another one." Ash complained.

"Wait, find another bank?" Elena inquired in shock, not sure on how rich her boyfriend really is.

"Yeah, this is the tenth bank that my investment reached the maximum." Ash mumbled as Elena gave him a shock looked.

"Ever thought of investing inyo some charities," Elena suggested.

"Been there, I've already donated ten million on every charity that I know yearly and still my earnings haven't budged." Ash stated as Elena contemplated for a moment.

"Ever thought about starting a business," Elena suggested as Ash suddenly look thoughtful.

"It's worth a shot." Ash mumbled loud enough for Elena to hear. "Just as long as we owned it together," Ash stated as Elena looked surprised for a moment. "Hey come on, I'm good at earning money, I suck at managing it." Ash grumbled causing Elena to chuckle.

"Sure, sure, I need another hobby anyway." Elena shrugged with a chuckle, not know that she just convince one of the best gambler to invest on one of the future best corporate empire in history.

_**Music**_

Elena was fond of classical music, ever since she was a child, she always finds it relaxing listening to those kinds music and she was so damn lucky that her boyfriend was an excellent musician.

As she rested her head on his lap while he played one of her favorite compositions with his flute, she recounts on how blessed she is for having such a wonderful boyfriend like Ash.

_**Irate**_

Elena was not the jealous type, although the fact that her Ash had many girls crushing on him irates her to no end. If she recounts, the girls that had a crush on him varies from Gym Leaders to coordinators all the way to Frontier Brains and it was grating on her nerves.

There were times where she wished for nothing more but to waltz right in front of Ash and kissed him in front of his admirers, just to show them that he was already taken and she was not the one to share but she was able to regain her composure, reminding her that Ash choose her and not those idiots who doesn't even see the real him.

_**Sage**_

Ash didn't know why or how it happened but suddenly, during one of his training sessions with Pikachu, while he was using the Dark Spark, an elegant staff appeared on his hand. The staff was purely made out of crystals that have a rainbow like glow. On the top of the staff was an ornament that looks like fully bloom blue lotus.

"What the hell?" Ash mumbled as he swung the staff towards the Pikachu, and to his shock, Aura Crystals, which was his favorite kinds of crystals and his specialty, suddenly shot out, this time, lace with rainbow like electricity. Pikachu didn't have time to dodge as the crystals suddenly knocked him out cold.

"What the hell," Ash exclaimed loudly as he felt power he had never felt before.

_**"Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, congratulation on becoming the first Aura Sage of this generation."**_ A soothing voice exclaimed, causing Ash to looked behind him, only to gawked at the sight of a white haired woman that was probably the second most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _**"My name is Arceus, I am now your new boss."**_ The figure introduced herself and at that moment, Ash almost, almost faint.

In his defense, it's not every day that you meet the God of all beings.

_**Almost**_

There was only one time where Elena had almost broke-off with Ash and that was when she saw Via kissing Ash. Hurt beyond compare she fled the scene only for Ash to chase after her, begging her to listen. Normally she would but she was too hurt to be with Ash right now so she ran. Ash, not wanting to lose her, decided to use Aura to stop her movements, signaling the first and only time he used Aura on her.

"That kiss with Via, I didn't meant it. She was the one who kiss me, I didn't kiss her." Ash hastily explained as he made the crystals that was restraining her disappear. Elena quickly stood up and slapped Ash so hard that Koyuki and Pikachu cringed.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT." Elena yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes," Ash shouted as tears fell from his eyes as well. "Via is a friend and that's all she'll ever will be. You, I love you, you're my lover, you mean everything to me." Ash stated as he held Elena only for her to push him away from her.

"LIAR," Elena hissed, which almost broke Ash's heart. "HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT, TELL ME?" Elena all but yelled as every word she uttered, her heartbreak was express.

Ash groaned again in anguish as he suddenly pulled Elena to him and gave her a kiss, but not just any ordinary kiss, it was the most passionate kiss he could muster. He needed it all to save this relationship.

Elena at first tried to push Ash away from her, even pounding on his chest but that merely caused him to pulled her closer to him and when he started using some tongue in the kiss, Elena begrudgingly and unconsciously returned the kiss and the fact that she also enjoyed the kiss should also be taken to account.

Both of them didn't know how long they've kiss and Ash didn't care, even though Ash had pinned Elena to the ground. Ash only pulled back when they desperately needed air and that was way pass the ten minute mark.

Ash tried to get his breath back as he caressed her cheeks, wiping the tears off her. "Let me tell you again, Via will only be a friend, she will stay as my friend, nothing more, nothing less." Ash said as tears fell from his eyes as he forced himself to smile. "Please, don't break off with me, please I beg off you." Ash begged as Elena merely stared at him passively.

"You mean everything to me and without you, my life would be worthless." Ash added as he just broke down in front of her.

Elena sighed after a minute of silence as she wrapped both arms around Ash's head. "You have a lot of making up to do for me to forget this." Elena mumbled silently as she stared at his teary eyes. "I'll deal with that hussy later but for now, kiss me, my idiot." Elena ordered gently with a smile as the two chuckled before the two started making out.

What they didn't notice was the fact that a pair of wings suddenly sprout out from Ash's back as they exchange their passion. Koyuki and Pikachu seeing these merely bowed at the present of someone that was chosen to be the Prince.

In heaven, Arceus was collecting his winnings from her fellow legendaries.

"_**Okay, who was the idiot who said that the hidden Aura of a prince cannot be unlocked by a kiss?" **_Arceus asked with a chuckle.

_**Prince**_

"Can someone explain to me why I have wings sprouting behind my back?" Ash asked practically to no one as Elena gazed at those wings in shocked. It can't be.

"_**Sure,"**_ A familiar voice for Ash echoed in the horizon as Elena looked at the elegant woman beside Ash which caused her to grabbed Ash possessively, much to the delight of Arceus. _**"Don't worry little lady, Ash is a bit too young for me, two million years too young to be exact."**_ The woman stated as Ash sighed.

"Elena, my boss Arceus, Arceus, my lover Elena." Ash introduced the two as Arceus showed Elena the silhouette of her true form and that instantly caused Elena to bow at her.

"_**Rise my dear, rise. I don't want the mistress of the prince to be bowing at my presence." **_Arceus stated causing both Ash and Elena to gawk.

"I'M AN AURA PRINCE,"

"ASH IS AN AURA PRINCE,"

Arceus chuckled as she nodded and began her explanation on what an Aura Prince is.

_**Flight**_

"Arceus, are you positive that this is safe? " Ash asked in an uncertain voice as he carried Elena bridal style.

"_**Yes, you need to learn how to use the Aura abilities of a knight as well as the used of your wings."**_ Arceus explained with a small smile. _**"Plus, considering that you hold the record of the fastest rising Aura Prince. In a year, you were able to learn Aura, become a sage, and ultimately become a prince in the span of a year that is unheard off."**_ Arceus added cheekily.

"Yes I know that but why do I have to take Elena on my first flight." Ash complained as he gazed at his lover. "I'm not even sure how to use my wings." Ash added as Elena gently pinched his cheeks.

"Come on now love, I trust you and you wouldn't do anything to hurt me to begin with." Elena stated with a slightly unsure tone. She trusted Ash with all her worth but the fact that Arceus was trying to force Ash to used his newly discovered power was quite unnerving.

"_**I just want you to realize something Ash."**_ Arceus stated as she grabbed Ash by the head and threw him towards the sky. _**"Now stop whining and start flying."**_ Arceus ordered with a smile.

"BOSS," Ash yelled in annoyance as he and Elena were propelled to the sky. Ash groaned as he tried to control the air current around him with his wings and to his delight, he was able to stay afloat in the air.

"Ash, you're flying." Elena stated in delight.

"Actually, I'm floating." Ash corrected her as he gazed at the horizon. "Well, let's get this test flight over with." Ash sighed as he smiled at Elena. "Better hold on tight, I'm not sure if my first flight would be a smooth one." Ash requested as Elena wrapped her arms around Ash as tight as possible.

"Well, here goes nothing." Ash mumbled as he accelerated like a jet.

_**First Kill**_

Ash felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he fell to a fetal position. He just killed someone, he actually killed someone. Sure, the guy was a scumbag but still, a death sentence was a bit too much. He also knew that this was apart of the job as an Aura Prince but still, the feeling of blood on his hands still sends an uncomfortable chill up his spine. Ash began to sweat uncontrollably as he remember the face of the men that he killed.

He was so out of it that he didn't hear the yelling happening outside the cave that he was resting on.

"YOU ORDERED HIM TO KILL SOMEONE." Elena yelled as she held Arceus by the throat."OF ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU WOULD ORDER HIM, WHY THAT?" Elena asked while she choked the life out of Arceus which was failing for Arceus was unaffected by this.

"_**Easy little girl, as a Prince, he is now responsible for keeping the balance between humans and Pokémons and that means that he will have to kill anyone who dares disturb the balance that Aura has provided us."**_ Arceus explained but that merely further angered Elena.

"BUT A KILL IN HIS FIRST MISSION." Elena yelled as she actually threw Arceus to the ground. "FOR A GOD, YOU'RE A FREAKING RETARD."Elena shouted out of anger as she walked towards Ash.

Arceus chuckled lightly as she watched the girl walked towards her, their Aura Prince.

_**Comfort**_

Ash felt a bit startled when he felt a pair of arms around him but instantly relaxed when he realized that it was Elena's.

"You okay?" Elena asked with a gentle tone.

"To be honest with you, I feel like crap." Ash answered as he shivered uncontrollably. "I never thought killing someone would affect me like this." Ash whispered in an uneasy tone.

"The first kill will always be the hardest, Ash." Elena whispered as tears slowly fell from Ash's eyes.

"Would you still love me even if I become a murderer?" Ash asked as he looked at Elena with teary eyes filled with fear.

Elena merely smiled as she enveloped Ash in an embraced. "Through hell or high waters, I would still love you." Elena exclaimed in an assuring tone as she lulled the still in shock Ash to sleep. As Ash slowly drifted to slumber, he had already decided on one thing.

In his life, whether it be this life or the next or his life in the afterworld, Elena would be the only one for him.

_**Future**_

Ash and Elena gazed at the night sky as they lay in a cloud that Ash imbued with Aura. Elena had never thought that Aura could harden anything that was made out of the elements.

"Hey Ash, have you ever wondered about your future?" Elena asked out of the blue.

"Yeah," Ash mumbled, not even looking at her. "By the way, Ricardo said that our business has been doing well, we have another branch in the Sinnoh Region by the way." Ash mentioned with a chuckle.

"That's all good and well but what are you planning after your career as a trainer ends?" Elena asked as she gazed at her lover.

Ash chuckled a she pulled her closer to him. "I intend to do three things, one, I would focus on the business that we had established together, two, I intend to put up a large casino/museum for the heck of it, and lastly." Ash then gave Elena a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Lastly, I would marry you and have at least three children." Ash added with a goofy, rather perverted smile as Elena blush crimson before hitting Ash across the head.

"Idiot," Elena mumbled although she liked that future. "But at least you're my future."

* * *

_**OKAY, REASON WHY I WROTE THIS, SIMPLE, I AM HAVING TROUBLE WRITING MY OTHER FICS...**_

_**PS...TO THE READERS OF MY FALLEN MASTER...I MIGHT REWRITE THAT STORY...REASON WHY, SIMPLE, THE STORY HASN'T BEEN PROGRESSING AS PLAN...**_


End file.
